Look Past That
by katherine-anne-jane
Summary: EdmundxOC See inside for full summary. Peter, Edmund and Lucy have been sent back to Narnia. Why? Set after Voyage of the Dawn Treader. A lot of playing around with the time lines. Rating may go up later.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything. Not even a pair of socks. Except for Bridget.**

**Based on the MOVIES and set after the Voyage of the _Dawn Treader,_but I've mixed up a lot of the books logic, time lines and everything really; the book's contexts really wouldn't work for what I want. And if you've read the Last Battle, then the train incident is a possibility here, but I prefer not to think of it, since even if the ending is resolved, it depresses me. So yeah, if you're extremely protective of the series' context, I don't suggest you read this. I'm also not that fond of Peter since his ego smacked me in the face last time I watched Prince Caspian. But I'm reasonably merciful.**

**Summary: Peter, Edmund and Lucy are taken back to Narnia, despite all being told by Aslan that they were too old. They have no idea why they're back, or what they were doing on Earth just before they arrived. EdmundXOC so be warned if you believe OC's should all die in a vat of custard.**

_

* * *

_

A flash of light, and then a darkness that lasted all too long. This was impossible.

Lucy squealed all the way down the grassy hill. Narnia! They were back. A different land, different seas, a different sky... a different world. And it was theirs.

"It's not _ours, _Pete. I mean, yeah we rule over parts of it, but that's a duty. You talk about this place like it's a toy, sometimes," Edmund was muttering to his older brother.

"Oh come _on, _Ed! I was just saying how much it meant to me. I wasn't supposed to come back here, remember? I'm excited!" Peter ran ahead to chase his youngest sister; a rare act of playfulness toward her these days. If 'these days' counted Narnian and Earth days as well.

"Neither were we," Edmund whispered.

Edmund was happy to be back, how couldn't he be? Narnia was the only thing he'd been able to think about throughout adolescence, never mind school, preparing for a job, aeroplanes or girls. But... something was different about this time. Something very solid and sure about them being there without the elder Pevensie girl. Lovely Susan who'd pushed herself so hard to move on from Narnia that now Edmund was pretty sure she didn't even remember it. When he'd last spoken to her in a letter, he'd written a lot, including a very serious question about whether she thought Narnia was getting on alright without them. Her reply was not cruel, but it was laughing and somewhat patronizing;

_"Oh, Ed! I'm sure Narnia will be fine. But aren't you a little old to be playing that game now? Don't you worry, I'll send them flowers if you think it'll help in some epic battle..."_

There had been more, but Edmund had been too downhearted to read on. That letter was now stuffed inside his book on old weaponry. He'd been reading it when their mother brought it the letter up. Poor Susan. She tried so hard, and now she'd forgotten. Lucy, forever loyal to Aslan and Narnia, had said, "I think it was because of Caspian... partly. She accepted that she couldn't go back at first, but then I remember her talking in her sleep. She was crying about wolves. And then she would get sad every time a boy was nice to her. And you know what she's like now; completely adores male attention!"

"Come on, Ed!" Called Lucy from surprisingly far away. Edmund jogged steadily over to meet them, his mind still racing. Why were they back there? How long had it been since last time? What had they just been doing in England?

Edmund slowed as he reached his siblings; picking at his red jumper which was hot in the Narnian sun. The grass was very long, wild and lush, and the three Pevensie's skimmed their fingers along it as they walked further toward the sea.

Lucy began running again, unable to resist the warm sun and cool breeze. She removed her coat, for it had been winter on Earth, and she swung it around in her hand. She ran so fast it felt as though she were on a train, watching as the countryside whizzed past in one green blur. Soon enough the green turned to pale gold, and she was running on sand. She stopped to gaze across the mass of blue, and a sad look spread across her face. A gentle stomping sound reached her ears, signaling her brothers' arrival behind her.

"Susan would have loved this," she said quietly, gazing at the sunlight which glittered off the surface of the calm water.

"Yeah, she would. She always loved the sea most of all." Edmund sat himself down on the sand and removed his jumper.

"But then she'd pinch herself until she woke up, and she'd drag us with her," said Peter, bluntly.

"She probably would..." Lucy trailed off sadly, and sat down next to Edmund.

Deciding now would be a good time to change the subject, Edmund said, "How long do you think it's been since we were last here? We have to be back for a reason."

"Not necessarily, Ed. The first time was by accident... sort of... to us," said Lucy, who'd removed her boots and socks and was pouring the warm sand on her feet.

"It wasn't to Narnia, though. It was prophesied. And remember as impossible as we thought it was, we turned out to be Kings and Queens!" Peter was laying on his back and playing with his fringe.

"We should really find out. If we're back that means someones in trouble... possibly us. If we're here by mistake, maybe Aslan can send us back." Edmund stood up. He'd grown a lot in the last two years and Peter didn't like it one bit. Especially when his younger brother said, "Let's go."

"Excuse me," said Peter, irritably, "who are you to be making decisions? Me and Lu might want to stay here..."

"Come on, slow-coaches!" Cried Lucy from far away across the beach. Edmund gave Peter a smug look, and ran away toward their awaiting sister.

Peter felt like a child again. He'd been so sure he would never return to Narnia; Aslan never lied. For the past three years he'd been to and from his university, doing well in his subjects but with no clue as to what he wanted to do with his life next. He'd been angry at first. Why couldn't he move on? How did Susan do it? She didn't believe in this place anymore, let alone miss it. He hoped he'd get an answer here... was he still High King? Well, he was a King, at least.

Swallowing a little of his pride, Peter mentally shrugged, and chased after his two siblings toward what looked like a distant bonfire over the hills.

* * *

**Sorry, a bit boring, but I like to introduce things slowly. Sorry about that.**

**Reviews would be great! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay. There have been issues in my life. Still here's chapter number 2!**

The smoke, which was pure white and slow, rose high into the sky, seeming to join forces with a large cloud there. It was in a woodland area that was encircled in a large dip centered between a large hill. The hill's perfect shape suggested that once upon a time there had been a great castle there, but other than the foundations, the rest was wild and unkempt now. Towards the Eastern side was the sea, which only about twenty minutes previously had been a calm, deep blue, was now starting to grow rapidly grey and restless. The sands from the beach stretched very far in toward land. If you were to stand on the hill's ridge looking down at the beach like the three Pevensies were, it would look as though the sand dessolved it's beautiful golden colour into a vivid green where the grass began to grow, and then blend with some white flowers that grew on the hill sides. To the Western side of the great hill, there was merely grass land, but if you stood on the hill's circular ridge, you'd see a dark line on the horizon, where a large forest began, and a grey blob that looked like a mountain sticking out of it.

"It's definitely from a small fire. Maybe someone's set up camp or something," said Lucy, and began clambering down further into the dip toward the forest.

"Careful Lu," Peter reached out for her hand to help guide her safely.

"I do _have_ legs, you know Peter. I know they're short and everything..."

"It's not an accident I'm worried about Lucy. This place is a bit weird, people might think we're intruders."

"That's never stopped us before."

"Yeah, but none of us is armed," said Edmund, though he was casting wary looks up at the steadily greying sky rather than the darkness of the trees in front of them, "I don't know, Pete. Maybe we should go toward the western woods. We're pretty much sitting ducks like this."

The three of them gazed into the trees nervously. It was impossibly dark in there, and they all wondered who on earth would go in there at all, let alone set up camp.

"I reckon they're lost," said Lucy squinting up to see the smoke continue snaking up into the heavens, "We should go. Even the trees are blind in there."

"If we try to get some light, rations and weapons, we should go back to see if they are okay." Edmund carefully began climbing back up the ridge and over, Peter and Lucy following swiftly.

"Yes," said Peter, drawing himself up in a business like way, "we'll make for the large forest over there. It looks like the western woods."

"How would you know?" said Lucy as they clambered down the grassy hill, "It's been over a thousand years since we last had a good look at Narnia."

"I know how to carry a map in my head, Lu."

"It's because I already said they were the western woods," said Edmund.

The three of them walked toward the dark line that was the forest, taking in the fresh Narnian air. As they got closer to the forest it began to rain, and they could see the top of the mountain. Lucy and Peter put their coats back on, but Edmund, who had not been wearing one, had to cope with the cold drops that were getting heavier.

When they reached the trees, they found that the base of the mountain spread for several meters around, and it's rock was the type that had large, deep scratches etched into it, as though someone had taken a sword and gone wild. The mountain itself, they found wasn't actually a mountain. It was really a large rock spire that was about a quarter of a mile wide and stretched high into the sky. There were also deep paths that wound all over it, almost like a large, complicated spiral staircase.

"There is something... _quite_ familiar about it," said Lucy, as they nervously walked past it and further into the dark woods. "Here, I've got my torch with me."

Lucy stopped and reached into her coat pocket. "Here it is. Oh you poor thing Ed, you're going to catch cold!"

"I'll cope, but I'd like it if we found shelter some time soon... what's that noise?" Edmund, Lucy and Peter all perked their ears up.

There was a fast, thumping noise coming somewhere out of the darkness.

"It's hooves!" said Peter, pulling Lucy back a little.

Finally, Lucy's torch caught the shine of someone's armour in the distance. "Hello?" she called.

The man on the horse came closer, and then finally he stopped right next to them. He was a Telmarine, which they knew due to the helmet that was shaped like a bearded face and the metal which his chainmail was made from. His clothes bore no mention of King Caspian, nor any of his predessesors. The helmet had a coat of arms that clearly was this man's family's. It was an owl and a bat, fighting over a dagger. The man was very big and muscular.

The man pointed at Lucy, "You, how do you make light with that stick?" His voice was angry, and rather arrogant.

"It's... a torch. It's rather difficult to explain." She smiled up at him, but the man gave no sign of sharing her amusement.

"_Witch_," he hissed, triumphantly, "A _disgusting_ descendant of Jadis."

"Now look here!" Started Peter indignantly, "Lucy is not..."

But before anyone was prepared for it, the man grabbed Lucy by the back of her coat and, holding her in an incredibly dangerous manner on a horse, rode off at breakneck speed into the darkness, Lucy's screams echoing into the distance.

"LUCY!!" Cried both brothers. They ran like they had never run before. Nothing had prepared them for this. Nothing. _Nothing._

* * *


End file.
